internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
German Women's Regional Leagues
This page is a list of champions for various women's regional leagues in Germany. Champions Basse-Saxe *1992-93 Eishasen Berlin Northern Intermediate *2000-01 EHC Solingen *1999-00 ES Weiswasser North *2013-14 Adendorfer EC *2012-13 ETC Crimmitschau *2011-12 SC Langenhagen *2010-11 Hamburg SV 1b *2009-10 Hamburg SV *2007-08 Adendorfer EC Nordrhein Westfalen NRW Liga *2013-14 DEC Dusseldorf *2012-13 Grefrather EG *1987-88 EHC Dusseldorf *1986-87 EHC Dusseldorf *1985-86 EHC Dusseldorf *1984-85 EHC Dusseldorf *1983-84 EHC Dusseldorf NRW Verbandsliga *2011-12 EV Duisburg *2010-11 Koingsborner JEC *2009-10 Herner EV 07 *2007-08 EC Bergkamen 1b NRW Landesliga *2012-13 Duisburg 1b *2011-12 Grefrather EG *2010-11 RSC Darmstadt *2009-10 EC Bergisch-Land *2008-09 Koningsborner JEC *2007-08 Ratingen 97 *2006-07 EC Bergkamen 1b *2005-06 EC Bergisch-Land *2004-05 ESC Essen *2003-04 EF Netphen *2002-03 Herner EG *2001-02 SV Brackwede *2000-01 SV Brackwede (Group 1), ESG Herne (Group 2), SC Mittelrhein (League Cup) *1999-00 EHC Solingen (Group 1), GSC Moers (Group 2), Cologne (League Cup) *1997-98 EHC Solingen *1996-97 EHC Solingen *1995-96 Herner EV *1994-95 Hennefer EC (Group 1), GSC Moers (Group 2) *1993-94 Grefrather EV *1992-93 EHC Dusseldorf *1991-92 Herner EV *1990-91 EC Neuss *1989-90 EC Hennef *1988-89 EC Grefrath (Group A), GSC Moers (Group B) *1987-88 SC Solingen (Group A), GSC Moers (Group B) *1986-87 EF Netphen NRW Bezirksliga *2013-14 EF Netphen *1991-92 EF Netphen *1990-91 EF Netphen *1989-90 EC Neuss *1988-89 SV Brackwede *1987-88 SC Solingen (Group 1), GSC Moers (Group 2) Northeast *2008-09 ETC Crimmitschau *2006-07 ES Weiswasser *2005-06 ES Weiswasser *2004-05 EHC Osterode *2003-04 EC Timmendorf *2002-03 Hamburg SV *2001-02 EC Timmendorfer Strand (won both League Championship and League Cup) *2000-01 DEC Eishasen Berlin (1. League), Eintracht Braunschweig (2. League), DEC Eishasen Berlin (League Cup) *1999-00 ETC Crimmitschau (1. League), SG Hamburg (2. League), DEC Berlin (League Cup) *1997-98 WSV Braunlage (1. League), ETC Crimmitschau (2. League), WSV Braunlage (League Cup) *1996-97 EC Hannover (1. League), REV Bremerhaven (2. League) *1995-96 Eintracht Braunschweig (1. League), WSV Braunlage (2. League) *1994-95 REV Wilhelmshaven (1. League), EC Hannover (2. League) *1993-94 DEC Eishasen Berlin (1. League), FTV Hamburg (2. League) Nordliga (Berlin/Hamburg/Hesse) *1986-87 EC Darmstadt Hesse ;Landesliga *2007-08 Ice Cats Kassel *2000-01 Viernheimer ESC *1999-00 Viernheimer ESC *1997-98 Frankfurt ESC *1996-97 VERC Lauterbach *1995-96 Vierneimer ESC *1994-95 VERC Lauterbach *1993-94 VERC Lauterbach *1992-93 TSG 1846 Darmstadt *1990-91 Eintracht Braunschweig *1984-85 ERC Rodermark Baden Wurtemberg ;Landesliga *2013-14 EKU Mannheim *2012-13 EKU Mannheim *2011-12 EKU Mannheim *2010-11 ESG Esslingen *2009-10 ESG Esslingen *2008-09 ESG Esslingen *2007-08 ESV Hugelsheim *2006-07 Schwenninger ERC *2005-06 EKU Mannheim 1B *2004-05 EKU Mannheim 1B *2003-04 EKU Mannheim 1B *2002-03 Viernheimer ERC *2001-02 Viernheimer ESC *2000-01 ESV Hugelsheim *1999-00 Schwenningen and Hugelsheim qualified for the promotion round *1997-98 Stuttgart EC (League), ESG Esslingen 2 (Cup) *1996-97 Vierneim ESC *1995-96 Vierneim ESC *1992-93 Schwenningner ERC (won both combined Hesse-Baden Wurtemberg League and Baden-Wurtemberg part) *1991-92 EC Stuttgart *1990-91 Mannheimer ERC *1989-90 Mannheimer ERC *1988-89 ESG Esslingen *1987-88 Mannheimer ERC *1986-87 ESG Esslingen *1985-86 ESG Esslingen Bavaria ;Landesliga *2013-14 ESV Kaufbeuren *2012-13 ERC Sonthofen 99 *2011-12 ERC Ingolstadt *2010-11 ESC Hochstadt *2009-10 ERC Sonthofen 99 *2008-09 ESV Kaufbeuren *2007-08 ESV Kaufbeuren *2006-07 ERC Sonthofen 99 *2005-06 EV Regensburg *2004-05 ERSC Ottobrunn *2003-04 ESV Kaufbeuren *2002-03 SC Riessersee *2001-02 ERC Sonthofen *2000-01 ERSC Ottobrun *1999-00 DEC Konigsbrunn *1997-98 EHC Memmingen *1996-97 Augsburg EV *1995-96 EHC Memmingen *1994-95 Augsburg EV *1993-94 SG Planegg/Ottobrunn *1992-93 EV Landsberg *1991-92 EV Landshut *1990-91 DEC Konigsbrunn *1989-90 SC Riessersee *1988-89 TuS Geretsried *1987-88 EV Fussen (Landesliga), SC Riessersee (BEV Cup D1), EV Landshut (BEV Cup D2) *1986-87 EV Fussen *1985-86 EV Fussen Category:Women's ice hockey leagues